


Burgund Knight: Dismissal

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667), Weatherman667



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Pet, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: Ruby catches Blake playing like a cat, and blackmails her into kissing Jaune.  Things quickly escalate.Burgund Knight (lancaster, knightshade, ladybug)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *throws a ball into the trees*

Blake: *runs after the ball on all fours, nearly running into Ruby*

Blake: *pauses, eyes wide with shock*

Blake: *tackles Ruby*

Blake: You can't tell ANYONE what you saw here!

Ruby: *looks at her for a moment*

Blake: Well?..

Ruby: I don't know, this is my first time blackmailing someone.

Blake: *glares at Ruby*

Ruby: Oh, I know!

Blake: *questioningly look*

Ruby: Let me kiss Jaune.

Blake: What?

Ruby: I know he's your boyfriend and all... it's just... okay, he was the first guy to talk to me... and... and... he's always there for me... and... I couldn't have done any of this without him... and... and...

Blake: *touches Ruby's forehead with her own*

Blake: You just want to kiss him?..

Ruby: *nods her head*

Ruby: Okay... I might... want... to do...

Ruby: *blushes*

Blake: But you only get to kiss him.

Ruby: *squeeks*

Ruby: *nods*

* * *

Jaune: *looking at the trees, wondering why Blake hasn't come back yet*

Ball: *flies out of the trees, which Jaune catches*

Rose Petals: *fly out of the trees to tackle Jaune*

Jaune: *falls back, with Ruby on top of him*

Ruby: *smiles while looking him in the eyes for a moment*

Ruby: *kisses him on the lips*

Ruby: *stands up off of Jaune*

Jaune: *stunned, staring at the sky*

Blake: *appears over Jaune*

Jaune: I can explain, I mean... okay, I really don't know what happened.

Blake: *leans down to kiss him on the lips*

Blake: She was blackmailing me.

Jaune: For?..

Blake: *touches her forehead to Jaune's*

Blake: *looks him in his eyes and grabs the ball from his hands*

Jaune: Oooh. So, now what?

Blake: *stands up, looking at Ruby*

Ruby: *looks questioningly at Blake*

Jaune: *grabs Ruby's ankle, pulling her to the ground*

Jaune: *rolls on top of her*

Jaune: Ha! Now you're trapped!

Ruby: This kind of... I don't know... doesn't seem like part of blackmail.

Jaune: You got your kiss, now it's my turn.

Blake: *squats next to them*

Blake: That makes it sound like you are going to kiss her.

Jaune: *looks questioningly at Blake*

Ruby (sarcastically): Oh, no, Jaune! You can't!..

Yang: *appears beside them*

Yang: So?.. what's going on here?..

Jaune: Er... blackmail?..

Yang: *eyes and hair glowing*

Yang: Care to explain?

Blake: Technically, Ruby is blackmailing me.

Yang: *eyes and hair stop glowing*

Yang: Uh-huh? K?

Ruby: I blackmailed Blake to let me kiss Jaune.

Yang: So, this is the kiss? Why is Jaune on top? Didn't think he had it in him.

Blake: They already had their kiss.

Yang: . . .

Yang: So?..

Jaune: I saw an opening, and took it.

Yang (quietly): Didn't think you had it in you...

Yang: So, now what?

Jaune and Ruby: *gaze into each other's eyes*

Blake: *puts her hand on the back of Jaune's head, pushing him down*

Jaune and Ruby: *kiss each other*

Jaune: *stands up*

Jaune: *offers his hand to Ruby*

Ruby: *takes his hand*

Jaune: *picks Ruby up into his arms and kisses her on the forehead*

Ruby: *gazes lovingly into Jaune's eyes*

Jaune: *looks questioningly at Blake*

Yang: Oh, this is good.

Weiss: *approaches*

Weiss: What is happening?

Yang: That is a very good question.

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: Do we really need an audience?

Nora: Ooh! Ooh!

Nora: *runs up*

Nora: What's going on?!

Ren: *quietly appears beside Nora*

Jaune: I'm pretty sure... blackmail is supposed to be secret...

Yang: Next time try less shouting.

Jaune: So, what do we do, now?

Ruby: *gazes adoringly up at Jaune*

Yang: Little sis seems to have it bad.

Jaune: Have what, bad?

Yang: Jaunitis.

Jaune: Jaune-what?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I cannot believe how casual we are being with the serious relationship...

Blake: Oh, we're serious.

Ruby: I loved Jaune before Blake did!

Ruby: I mean... Maybe it's best if you put me down.

Jaune: *puts Ruby down*

Ruby: *hides behind Jaune*

Jaune: Wait, how are we serious?

Blake: *breathes deep*

Blake: It's clear... how much... she cares for you...

Jaune: But... we're...

Blake: Yes.

RW_Y + JNR: . . .

Yang: So... maybe... we should let the lovebirds talk this over...

Weiss: Lovebirds?

Yang: *puts her arm on Weiss' shoulder*

Yang: Your parents never talk to you about the birds and the bees?

Weiss: The what?

Yang: *wicked smile*

Yang: Why don't we talk this over?

Nora: And what do we do?..

Ren: *grabs Nora's hand*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616552866024488960/burgund-knight-dismissal-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *sits down, Ruby still held in his arms*

Jaune: *gestures to his lap*

Blake: *lays day, head in his lap*

Jaune: *starts petting Blake's ears*

Jaune: Soo?..

Ruby: *swooning*

Blake: *contented look*

Jaune: Uh-huh... still confused here...

Blake: *contented murmurs*

Ruby: *giddy murmurs*

Jaune: Okay, let's start with this. Why did Ruby kiss me?

Blake: She was blackmailing me.

Jaune: That explains why you let it happen, not...

Ruby: Okay, so, remember when you saved me from Weiss?

Jaune: *stares off into the distance*

Ruby: The first day!

Jaune: Huh?

Ruby: When I exploded!

Jaune: Oh, that first day. Okay, yeah?..

Blake: It seems she fell in love with you.

Jaune: *pauses his petting*

Blake: *grabs Jaune's hand and brings it back to her ears*

Jaune: Since the first day?

Ruby: *stares at him with dreamy eyes and nods*

Jaune: Why... why didn't you say anything?

Ruby: Yes. Why didn't the shy and awkward girl who can only talk about weapons pour her heart out to you?

Jaune: Yeah, but, we've known each other for years... and...

Ruby: And you started dating Blake. And I didn't think you would notice me...

Jaune: Notice you? Adorable crimson reaper who turns into rose petals?! How could anyone not notice you?

Blake: She means romantically.

Jaune: I'm here because of what you said to me.

Ruby: What I said?

Jaune: Nope.

Ruby (smiling): Nope.

Blake: If you noticed her... why... didn't you say anything?..

Jaune: You both have to remember my attempts to flirt with Weiss?

* * Flash Back * *

Jaune (playing his guitar): IIIIII - LLIIEEDD!

* * End Flash Back*

Blake: Okay, when you put it like that... I'm curious how you got me?

* * Flash Back*

Jaune: *sitting on the couch*

Blake: *laying her head in his lap*

Jaune: *wide eyes with shock, trying not to move*

* * End Flash Back * *

Jaune: I still have no idea... And I've still got Ruby in my arms, and you don't seem to care.

Blake: She's blackmailing me...

Jaune: *pulls his hand away*

Blake: *tries to grab his hand, but he pulled it away too quickly*

Blake: *grumble*

Blake: *pouts*

Jaune: Spill it.

Blake: She... loves you...

Jaune: So, what?, every woman who loves me?..

Blake: Of course not! But... Ruby... is Ruby...

Ruby: I am... wicked cool... okay, I lied...

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Ruby: I'm not...

Jaune: *moves his head down to kiss her in her hood*

Jaune: *pulls back with a shocked look*

Jaune: That was way too natural.

Ruby: *giddy under her hood*

Blake: See what I mean?

Jaune: Okay... but... kissing is one thing...

Jaune : *cough*

Jaune: Is another...

Ruby: *starts petting Blake's ears*

Blake: *purrs*

Ruby: You do realize I'm in your lap, right Jaune?

Jaune: *looks about nevously*

Jaune: *tries to push Ruby away*

Ruby: *grabs hold of him*

Ruby: Nope.

* * *

Yang: *nuzzling around the back of Weiss' neck*

Ruby: *loud moaning coming from the distance*

Weiss: *head quickly snaps over*

Yang: Shh. Focus on me, ice queen.

Weiss: *relaxes in Yang's arms*

* * *

Nora: *head moving up and down in Ren's lap*

* * *

RWBY + JNR: *sits around a campfire*

RBJ: *snuggling*

RN: *snuggling*

Yang: *snuggling Weiss*

Weiss: *blushing, looking away, pretending not to notice*

Yang (looking at RBJ): So, question?

Blake: yes?

Yang: Why don't we ever hear the kitty-cat like we did Rubes?

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *pulls away, but not hard enough to actually escape from Yang's grasp*

Yang: *pulls Weiss back into a snuggle*

Blake: Is that really?..

Yang: After sis' screaming, we can't exactly look the other way anymore.

Jaune: If you must know...

Blake: *hides her head in Jaune's lap*

Jaune: She mewls.

Blake: *arms cover her head*

Jaune: *starts petting Blake's cat ears*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616643548740288512/burgund-knight-dismissal-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
